Something From The Silence
by Mystic-Scriptures
Summary: Jaime Madison was surviving on her own until the Second Mass found her, now she has to face her past, fight Aliens and maybe end up betraying her own family. And it all comes down to one name: Hal Mason
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Being found.

I was only eighteen when the aliens invaded. My dad and I were walking home from one of his skeeze-bag conventions with his skeeze-bag friends that I am dragged to. Him and his best friend John were making their usual slurs at me when the street lights went out. We headed home while John went to wherever he was staying for the night quickly. My dad thought it was smart to fix up our back up generators and make our house the only one with electricity. But that only alerted them of our presence and invited them to come attack. I was thrown into the basement as my dad fought them off in a last stitch effort to be a good father.

The fighting lasted for days. I was alone in the dark. When the fighting quieted, I found my dad, a dead, bloody mess at the door and a few bodies aliens on the floor. I ran downstairs, shutting off the generator and grabbing a shotgun, shooting all of those extraterrestrial bastards from my street.

But that was six months ago.

Now, I scavenge for food everyday and in my lit up basement during the nights. Sometimes, they try to come after me, but i am able to shoot them down and leave no trace of anything alive. John came around maybe four months ago to try and take me to his 'safe house.' but I heard about what he and his group did, so a had him leave me. He tried to pull one over on me before leaving, but I got rid of him. His last words to me were, "Don't end up like me kid...Or worse, like your old man.":

He was the last human I'd seen until the Second Mass found me.

* * *

It was...monday...I think, when I was going through my weapons and ammo. I was leaving and needed to find the best protection to travel with, when I heard a noise upstairs. Grabbing a shotgun, I crept upstairs to see men scavenging through my shelves. I looked around to ensure we were alone before sneaking behind them.

"Alright, boys, hands up where I can see them!" I shouted as the men froze and complied, "Now, one of you is going to tell me what the hell you're doing in my house and why you plan on stealing what little food I have!"

Of the two of them, there was an Asian man who looked like he was in his early to mid- thirties. And the other man looked to be an older man with a beard and shaggy hair. It was the older one who took a very brave step forward, arms still raised.

"We didn't know there was someone still living here. We'll leave right now, but maybe you should come with us.. We have a group of us together at a school a couple miles away." he said, careful to stop just short of my gun.  
"John Kennedy High?" he nodded, "Why would I go with you there?"  
"Because you need us as much as we could use you."

".." I stood there, not sure what to say, but that moment's hesitation brought the sensation of gun barrel being pressed against my head.

" Drop the gun, and I'll comply with his offer and take you with us unharmed."

Perplexed, I swiftly turned, dropping my gun, to see a very familiar and young face. _"HAL_?! Hal Mason?"

"I'm sorry...I don't know you..." He said, lowering his own gun in confusion.

I sighed for a minute, dwelling on past thoughts, "You wouldn't..." I turned back to my hostages who've visibly relaxed with Hal's arrival. "Let me grab some more things from downstairs and pack my bag. You can grab whatever you need."

They nodded, but as I moved downstairs, I felt someone follow me. I turned to see Hal.

"I'm not planning anything, okay? I'll be up in ten..." I said, feeling uneasy about being followed.

"Oh..uh...okay." He half smiled and when to join his friends. Shaking my head, I went downstairs.

* * *

I came out to the truck with the large duffel that held the last of my guns and ammo, as well as a smaller bag within that held clothes and survival gear.

"Looks like I'm ready to go back to school, I guess." I sighed looking over at the two men I held at gunpoint. The older one came over taking my bag and tossing it into the truck as I shifted my smaller backpack onto my shoulders. I figured I should have a day bag in case I get left behind or on any missions need to stay where we go. Never hurts to be prepared, right?

"Okay, well, since you seem to know Hal somehow, I'm Tom Mason, and this is Dai," the older man said, gesturing to himself and to the asian.

"Hi...I'm Jaime...Jaime Madison." I half smiled, not sure what else to do.

"Well, Jaime, looks like you'll be riding with Hal, since your bag was much bigger than anticipated." Tom said, him and Dai getting into the truck.

"Okay, no problem." I mumbled walking over to the bike, where the dark haired teen just arrived and was getting ready. "Hey, your dad said I was to ride with you..." He nodded, "I'm jaime, but the way, you missed me say it before."

He smiled, "I'd introduce myself, but you seem to already know me. Hop on."

I blushed a little and got on. We were quiet for a bit until Hal decided to bring something up.

"How do you know me, by the way. You look kind of familiar, but the clothes don't match the memory."

"Well, that's because you wouldn't know me, and I don't actually know you. My sister Anna does, and she's who you remember; she was a cheerleader at your school. We're twins."

"I remember Anna...but why did she go to school with me and not to to John Kennedy High?" He asked understandably perplexed at the situation.

"Well that's because our parents divorced after we were born and we got seperated. My mom and Anna went to your area, and my dad came here to Acton. I mean, we weren't even supposed to know that each other existed, but we did online. We had been keeping up through e-mail since. But then she had something happen and she got off the squad and was bullied, so she overdosed around eight months ago...it hurt at first...but I'm reassured in knowing she didn't have to suffer through this..." I said, mostly into his back that I had shrunken into while I got farther into the story.

"Oh...I'm sorry..." I could barely heard him over the bike's engine and the wind, but it was full of sympathy that I didn't need or want right now. I sighed 'aggravatedly' saying "Shit happens, point it, she raved about you and would send me pictures that she procured from her work on the yearbook committee, and so I got my fair share of information on you...somedays a bit too much."

All conversation ended, which made me feel bad, but not enough to say and say anything. We had just about reached the base when I suddenly heard a screeching and everything went black.

* * *

When I came to, I didn't even know the reason for my loss of consciousness, but felt new cuts, and most likely bruises, that could attest to some sort of fall from the bike. Wincing, I got up to try and see Hal who would get me an explanation of my injuries. I looked around at the large science room that was turned into an infirmary. Since I didn't see anybody around, I decided to get up and find someone, glad to see that my cuts were superficial and would heal in a few days. Getting to the teacher's desk, I found two women there. Well, one woman and one girl who looked a little older than me. They were spilling over the pills from my duffel, most likely my dad's anti-psychotics and my own antidepressants.

I spoke up saying, "Hi, you guys must be the doctors of this...unit or whatever," I smiled at their upturned faces. "I'm Jaime, and I wanted to thank you for patching me up."

The older woman smiled, "Hi, Jaime, I'm Dr. Anne Glass and this is my assistant Lourdes." She nodded to the girl and she smiled. "I noticed that you haven't been taking your ADHD Medications that are dated since all of this started." She said, shaking the three bottles of sedatives, ritalin, and strattera that were very full from six months ago.

I shrugged my head smiling a sadistically, "You can keep them: I never needed them,_ Daddy_ thought they would be useful to shut me up and found a doctor that would make it so. They made me more..._complacent_."

Dr. Glass looked shocked at this. "Oh!...I see..."

She was very concerned about this, and I really didn't want to get into my family history, so I have my lucky stars to thank for Hal come bursting through the door before I did.

"Hey, Dr. Glass! Is she-Oh! you're awake!" He gasped, from the run and worry etched all over his features.

I giggled softly, blushing the tiniest bit. "Yea, here I am. Now, can you explain to me, how I got here?" I placed a hand on my hip in mock anger.

"About that... You fell asleep on the bike, and fell off. I tried to stop in order to catch you, but was a little late." He fumbled, rubbing the back of his head a little nervously.

"oh, didn't realize I was so tired. Sorry." I said dropping the facade. "That explains the screech I heard before crashing..."

"Don't worry about it, you look fine...?" He looked to Dr. Glass for confirmation, making me laugh, and lightly punch his arm.

"Yes, I'm fine, just a little scraped and bruised."

He sighed in relief, "Good. Now, my Dad was going to have me show you around, but then you mentioned you knew this school so, how about some lunch?"

I nodded, "Sure, that sounds awesome, actually..." I started to follow him then remembered something. "Um, actually, I'll meet you out in the hallway in a couple of minutes okay?"

He nodded, confused but otherwise not suspicious. As he left I turned to Dr. Glass and Lourdes.

"Can I have my...um..." Dr. Glass handed me the antidepressants bottles to me, putting them in a discreet little bag for me. I placed them in my bag, and smiled to them. "Thanks again. And please, give those meds to somebody who actually needs them. Dr. Glass nodded, but Lourdes came over to me, and pulled me just off from the door and stood in front of me. I looked at her confused. "Hey! What're-"

"Look, you're new and you seem like a really nice person, so I'm going to warn you now; don't get any ideas about Hal. He has a girl...she's...been captured, but he loves her." She muttered looking at me like she's had experience.

I rolled my eyes nonetheless. "Yea, okay, thanks, but I'm not looking for anything like that." I pushed past her and walked away with Hal to go to the cafeteria.

I was telling Hal funny stories from school from the lunch line when I heard the last thing I ever wanted to hear again.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Mark's little basement brat." it sneered.

I turned to the server and gasped.****

_"JOHN?!"_

* * *

****

okay guys! Thanks for reading! I Hope you like it! And I'm sure you can guess who John is, why Jaime is so upset about it.

Also, You'll get to learn more about Jaime's past next chapter!

Please R&R!

~Gwen


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I am really sorry to anybody that is just getting into this or has been faithful to the story, but I will no longer be working on this fic or at te very least putting it on a hiatus!**

**I have been really busy with a bunch of other fics and school so I need to clean up shop and stop promising so much.**

**Please feel free to read any of my other stories on my profile though!**

**Sorry and Goodbye,**

**~Gwen**


End file.
